Silent Skies and Whspering Waters
by Meteoramon
Summary: Little romance fic between ? and ?


By: Meteoramon 

The sky above the small, swift river was a pale blue; gray-white clouds blending with the light shades of the air. The sun shone in brilliant beams of golden light through the swirling masses of clouds. The light shone down, breaking through the dense green tops of the trees, falling upon the small stream, and the legendary ones who were destined to save this beautiful, mysterious world. ~~ 

Silent Skies and Whispering Waters In Sora's POV 

I smiled as I looked up at my pink and blue Digimon friend, Biyomon, who was flying above my head. Her soft pink feathers waved in the soft breeze as she smiled down at me. I laughed, watching her do small tricks in the air, carefully avoiding the small branches that were sticking out from the towering trees. She swiftly dropped down beside me, landing softly on the lush grass. "Hi Biyomon!" I said. She smiled; her sapphire-blue eyes were as bright as the clear water that me and my other friends, known here as the 'Digidestioned', were traveling beside. 

"Hey Matt, can we stop now?" T.K. asked his older brother Matt. Takeru Takaishi, known to us as T.K., is a sweet little boy. His bright azure eyes hold pure innocence and hope in them. He is like the little brother I never had. His small Digimon, Patamon, is just as sweet as T.K. himself. Patamon is tough for being the smallest of the Rookie Digimon, always ready to protect T.K. 

"Sure T.K. Sound good everyone?" Matt replied. Yamato Ishida, or Matt, is *very* protective of his little brother. Matt is a good friend, but he seems drawn back at times. Gabumon, Matt's digi-partner, is very wise. He is also a very loyal friend. I nodded my head and looked around at the rest of the group, who were also nodding their heads. 

Izzy stepped forward. "Why don't some of us go get firewood while the rest go gather some comestibles." Koushiro Izumi, Izzy, is a computer whiz. I like computers and am good at using them, but hey, computers seem to be Izzy's whole life. He full of knowledge, and can be really kind if you can get him off his computer. Izzy's partner, Tentomon, is constantly full of useful information. He always knows about any Digimon we see. Unlike Izzy though, Tentomon would rather have fun then be on the computer, but he is always faithful to Izzy. 

"Comestibles??" Joe asked, looking completely confused at Izzy's wide use of words. Joe Kido is kind of a scaredy cat, but he is always there when we need him. Allergic to most things and complains somewhat a lot, Joe can get to be a little annoying; but we all can be annoying at times. He tries to be the one to keep us safe, taking the huge responsibility on himself. Gomamon, who is Joe's good Digimon friend, is different then Joe, considering that Gomamon is a little more easy-going an less afraid then Joe. But they both have their reliable attributes that help the whole group out. 

"Food Joe. Food." Izzy said laughing at Joe. 

"Oh." Joe replied. Gomamon snickered. Joe turned to him. "And I'm sure *you* knew what comestibles were Gomamon." Gomamon stopped laughing and dived into the stream beside him. "Ha!" 

I began to walk into the forest with Biyomon when I heard Mimi call my name. I turned around to see Mimi and Palmon running up to me. Mimi can be a little self-centered, but when she gets beyond herself she is very sincere and a good friend. Even though she may complain most of the time, I'm glad I met her and that she's my friend. Her digimon, Palmon, is just as sincere as Mimi is. She doesn't care about looks as much as Mimi does; but both of them look into people's hearts to see who they really are. 

"Hey Mimi. What's up?" I asked. She got to me and took a minute to catch her breath. She looked up, her light brown eyes shining. 

"Can me an Palmon come with you?" She asked. I laughed. 

"Sure. Biyomon and me were just going to get some food. You can come if you want." I looked down at Palmon and Biyomon and smiled. I was glad, in some strange way, that we had come to the Digiworld. 

"Hey Sora! Biyomon! Me and Agumon are comin' with you!" Tai shouted, running towards me and Mimi. Taichi Kamiya, whom we all call Tai, is our 'courageous leader'. He definitely lives up to that title, being more courageous then all of us. I have known him since when I was little. We had always been in the same class; and we're both on the school's soccer team. I haven't told anyone except Mimi that I have a *crush* on him, but Mimi thinks that its more then a crush. Well, Agumon, Tai's dinosaur-like Digimon partner, is courageous like Tai. He is also a good friend. 

Mimi nudged me. "Maybe me and Palmon will go this way." She said smiling and walking in another direction. I could have killed her right then, but Tai had finally reached me. He looked at me with his dark hazel-brown eyes and his amazing smile. I weakly smiled back, trying hard not to blush. 

"It's okay if we come with you, right Sora?" He asked. I couldn't bring myself to look back into his eyes. I smiled and nodded. 

"We were just going to get some food. I'm glad you want to help." I said sarcasticly, giving him a sly grin. He smiled and we walked to find some food, me not daring to look over at him. 

~~ 

Nothing really happened while we were getting some food; all we did was get some food. After we had gotten back to the camp Matt and Izzy had a fire already started. T.K. was sitting on a small rock beside his big brother, almost falling asleep. Mimi had gotten back a few minutes before me, Tai, Biyomon, and Agumon arrived at the small yet adequate campsite. 

"Took you guys long enough!" Mimi exclaimed. Joe looked at her and laughed. 

"Mimi, you only arrived a few minutes ago!" Joe said. 

Mimi blushed. "Oh yeah…" I gave everyone some of the food that I was carrying and then sat down beside Mimi with Biyomon. Mimi looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged my shoulders. She sighed and began to eat her share of the small berries and fruits that we had found for dinner. 

"We should all rest so we can be ready to travel some more tomorrow." Izzy said. 'Goody, more traveling.' I thought to myself. Everyone lay down on the soft grass. 

Biyomon curled up beside me and I drifted into a light sleep. 

~~ 

I slowly opened my eyes and let the silent darkness flow over my senses. Sitting quietly up I placed Biyomon softly on the ground and stood up. I just needed some time alone for a little while to think things through. I walked through the shady forest, looking around at the shadow covered trees and plants. I came upon a small clearing that had a large, shining lake. 'This must be the lake that the stream flows into.' I sat down on the soft bank, looking up into the starry sky. The sky was so silent, different from what I was used to at my home in the city. I looked down into the shimmering water. It reflected the gleaming light of the moon. I leaned closer to look at my reflection in the water. 

A cool breeze blew across the water; creating small ripples and spreading a chill down my back. The wind and the water seemed to whisper to me; I couldn't quite tell what it sounded like though. I close my eyes and the small sound of the slowly running water seemed to whisper, "Tai…Tai…Tai…" The sound became louder and I lightly gasped. It was a haunting melody that repeated over and over, causing me to remember times I had spent with Tai. 

My eyes shot open and two small tears fell down my cheeks, falling down into the crystal-like water, creating two, small, rippling rings that vibrated along with the now silencing skies. The tiny rings grew and then the water cleared, becoming as still as it had been before my tears had disturbed it. 

Once the water stilled, my reflection once again seemed to float over the water. Beside my reflection was the reflection of…Tai. I gasped again, thinking that it all was in my head. "Sora?" The warm vibrations of the voice sent small chills up my spine. I abruptly turned around to find Tai kneeling behind me. He slightly smiled at me, and then moved a little closer to me. I think he saw me shivering in the night air. 

"Tai…" I whispered. He softly placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. 

"It's okay Sora, I'm here." He said. My eyes widened at his kind reply. He lightly wiped the tears that had formed n my eyes away. I smiled, looking into his dark brown eyes. I leaned forward, beginning to cry on Tai's shoulder. An overwhelming warmth flowed through my body as I felt his soft arms wrap around my body. He leaned his head forward, whispering something in my ear. "I love you Sora." He sad, leaning his head on mine as I sobbed onto his shirt; worrying about my family and my friends. 

I slowly rose my head and looked deeply into Tai's eyes. He smiled. "I love you too Tai." I softly said, wiping away my tears. His smiled widened and he leaned forward, giving me a passionate kiss; which I willfully accepted. 

~~ 

Now we are still in the Digiworld, still trying to save this place from evil; but I have Tai here with me, making the Digiworld a better place. I won't mind staying in this strange world forever, as long as I'm here with Tai. 


End file.
